A Collection of Short Stories
by otherthanthat
Summary: Pepito/Squee
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Collection of Short Stories

Rating: G

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Not mine. Owned by Jhonen Vasquez

Notes: Basically, I put my MP3 player on shuffle and based a mini story on the song. I cheated lots :) All are Pepito/Squee.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seasons by Cunninlynguists 3:36

Each season brought a new Todd. Pepito saw it coming on like a storm, watched as autumn set in and his face grew pink in excitement. But as the leaves fell so did his enchantment. He talked less and had more moments of quiet contemplation, and during winter scarcely said anything at all. It wasn't until spring that Todd opened up as if in bloom. Summer wasn't bad, all sweaty touches and heated stares. As the heat of summer subsided and the nights grew chilly, an excuse to hold tighter, the trees turned burnt orange and moody red in botanical metamorphosis and Pepito kept a vigilant watch for the falling of leaves.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fever by Beyonce 4:31

Todd had felt crappy all day and well into the night. As he fell asleep he mused on his aching neck and when he woke up complained to no one about his stuffy room. In and out of conciousness, he awoke sometime mid afternoon to find Nny and Pepito staring at him.

"Uh...hi?"

Nny looked around the room suspiciously as he tended to do and Pepito just looked on and clicked his tongue. With one hand on his hip, he looked oddly like a mother hen. Todd laughed at the thought.

'It's worse than I thought,' Pepito began, 'he's delusional as well.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Golden Brown by The Stranglers 3:24

Todd loved their new bedsheets. He had found them by chance while at the mall looking for the Diablo's anniversary present. Closing his eyes, his fingers traced the fabric in tease. He could practically taste the color, golden brown and forever on his tongue.

He knew Pepito would love them too. As long as he didn't show him the receipt.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Masterfade by Andrew Bird 4:10

They laid on the ground, the grass bending to accommodate their weight and shapes, wind caressing flowers in the direction of gentle breezes.

He knew he should be upset. It was graduation day and in a few months they were going to different schools. Months apart, their days numbered in double digits.

Todd looked at their clasped hands and then to the sky.

All he could see were zeros and ones.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I cannot for the life of me figure out line breaks. It says to use shift and enter, but that's just not working for me. HALP.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Collection of Short Stories Chapter 2

Rating: G

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Not mine. Owned by Jhonen Vasquez

Notes: Basically, I put my MP3 player on shuffle and based a mini story on the song. I cheated lots :) All are Pepito/Squee.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It's Alright by MXPX (3:00)

Todd looked around uncertainly, big eyes filled with worry.

"No worries, Squee!" Pepito laughed as his hair whipped around wildly.

He looked at his friend's wide grin and at the mountains in the distance, the careless feeling of freedom creeping up his body.

He cracked a smile. "I know."

And he did.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Back in Your Head by Tegan and Sara (3:02)

Pepito had finally found him at the DHMI. The doctors told him he wouldn't remember him or anything else from his past due to the electric shock treatments, and as he walked the length of the hallway leading up to the cell in silent worry (softly, scared) he could see a little lump huddled in the corner.

'Todd?'

The lump looked up and Pepito saw recognition in it's eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Play With Fire by the Rolling Stones (2:17)

Everyone looked at him as if he was made of fire. Being the son of the devil, he didn't really expect them to think anything else. But people seemed afraid to even look at him for too long lest they burn their eyes, or bump into him in a hallway before they burst into flames.

"Hey Squee! I'm home!"

He heard the radio echoing softly up the stairs and found the house lit with dozens of candles.

Sometimes, he felt that loving Todd was like playing with fire.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A Collection of Short Stories

Rating: G

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Not mine. Owned by Jhonen Vasquez.

Notes: Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Todd sat on the rooftop with his knees drawn to his chest feeling cold, concrete. His pale skin looked nearly translucent, paper thin and glowing in the darkness.

He saw his parent's car drive down the street and felt like jumping.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Stupid, stupid, stupid. He shouldn't have said those things, those unfortunately stupid things.

He opened the door to their room slowly.

"Pepito?"

His mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton (is that how Shmee felt?), his legs trudged slowly as if he were trying to run in wet sand.

In the soft light he could see a pair of eyes watching him wearily.

"I'm sorry."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'I bet you fought like a fucking _champ_.'

He made him swear. He had made _Todd swear_.

The alcohol Todd was cleaning his cheek with no longer stung, the bruise over his right eye hurt just a little less.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I wish I could do something crazy artistic. Like paint. Oh man :)


End file.
